Machinima Episode 1 There is no title yet
by Great White Chief
Summary: This is a script for an upcoming Machinima I will be involved in. Please give critiques, they will really help us out. Thank you. The story involves a small group of "soldiers in training" that are being trained by an incompetent drill sergeant.


Drop ship flies through the air. Dowell stares at it in the sky. Drop ship slowly lands on the landing pad. Dowell continues to look at the ship. The ship departs, as it goes up; it reveals three soldiers behind it.

Dowell: Okay, let's start your training

Opening

**(Dowell, Tim, Markus, and Dave in medical bay)**

Dowell: And this is the medical bay. This is where you go when you need any kind of medical treatment

Markus: I'm sorry sir. But I thought you said we were supposed to be training.

Dowell: Well this is training trainee. This is known as observation training, where you learn about your environment and how to adapt to it. A good soldier always knows what to do in any environment.

Markus: Okay, I'm pretty sure I know how a medical bay works. And do you even know our names?

Dave: Yeah, I have never heard you call us anything but trainees.

Dowell: Well, that's what you are. Trainees

Markus: Yes, we realize we are Trainees. But, do you know our names?

Dowell: Well….yeah. You're….."you"

Markus: That's not my name!

Dave: Did you even try?

Dowell: Alright, I don't know your names. I had the the files, but I lost them.

Markus: Oh my God

Dowell: So, I guess you'll have to tell me your names. I'm Sergeant Dowell

Tim: I'm Tim

Markus: (looks at Tim) Shut up Tim. (Looks back at Dowell) Are you actually going to remember them?

Dowell: Of course. You need to be more open. You need to be more like…that guy

Markus: He just said his damn name!

Dave: God. What is wrong with you?

Dowell: Look, okay, I'm sorry. I'll pay attention this time.

Markus: (sigh) My name is Markus

Dave: I'm Dave

Tim: And my name is Tim

Dowell: Alright, problem solved.

Dave: What about our last names?

Tim: And our Middle names?

Dave: Shut up Tim

Dowell: I learned three whole names today. Give me some time to fully implant them into my brain before you tell me more. Now to the next environment.

**(At the power station)**

Dowell: This is what give us power for our training base. I forget what it's called, so I call it the power supply. Because it supplies power…..to the base

Markus: I've seen like eight of these. Can you show us something more interesting?

Dowell: Like what?

Dave: Like our bunks. Or the mess hall

Tim: Or a brink that can achieve photosynthesis and fly and shoot lasers

Markus: (looking at Tim) less than an hour with you, and I already hope you die

Dowell: Well, let's move on to the vehicles

**(At the vehicle place)**

Dowell: Here we are, quite an impressive collection in my opinion

Dave: They are pretty bitchin

Markus: Don't say bitchin

Tim: Do any of these fly?

Dowell: Yep, this one right here. (points at aircraft) I call it "The Eagle" because it flies….like an eagle

Tim: Yeah, I love eagles

Markus: (looks at Tim) Do you know what eagles are?

Tim: (Looks at Markus) I do not

Dave: (looks at Tim) I'm sorry but….are you mentally handicapped?

Dowell: If I had the files, I'd be able to answer that

Markus: I would like to see what kind of fire arms you have here

Dowell: Alright, I'll show you our weapons

**(Near weapons)**

Dowell: We got everything from handguns to explosives to handguns again

Markus: I admit, it's a pretty good quantity of weapons

Dowell: Go ahead and try some out

Dave: Is that safe?

Tim: (With rocket launcher) I'm gonna shoot me some hoodlums!

Tim shoots the rocket launcher. Rocket then hits the power supply. Explodes and wipes out power

Markus: You idiot!

Dave: What the hell?

Dowell: Son, put down the gun

Tim: (Runs Away) No! Get Away!

Markus: Get back here!

Dowell: Let 'em go. Those only had one rocket in each. I'm just worried he'll scratch it up.

Dave: What about the power? The lights, the fridge, what about all those?

Dowell: We can drive out and get a repair crew here in a few hours. Nothing serious.

Markus: Should we go get Tim?

Dowell: No, let him work out his stress. (picks up rocket launcher) He couldn't handle the power. The power to grant life and take life. The complexness of-(Dowell fires off a rocket and it hits a landmine supply)

Dust clears and the path to get out is blocked

Dowell: Oops

Credits

.


End file.
